


Lust Not Love

by Ariyana



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Floor Sex, One Shot, Rough Sex, Smut, Softcore Porn, Taunting, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 05:42:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20861174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariyana/pseuds/Ariyana
Summary: It's been a long time since Loki found someone he could connect with on a base level.





	Lust Not Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [karinthea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karinthea/gifts).

> This is just a short piece I originally wrote for an Dreamwidth RP game, but I liked it enough to post it as its own short story. The OC was inspired by some warrior characters from the manga series Claymore, but it could be any warrior woman really.

It felt like ages since the last time he could remember ever feeling such strong desire for someone. It was raw attraction and pure lust that drove him to pursue her. She was a warrior, prideful, vicious and with a stubborn streak that nearly rivaled his own. Perhaps it was her beauty that swayed him or the ease in which they traded quips and made play on words...or maybe she was somehow a reminder of something he refused to name? A familiarity he had not felt since the truth of his origins had finally came to light?  
  
Though in the end, the reason mattered little, instead he relied on instinct in his relentless pursuit of her. He desired her and the inner beast would not be quieted until it was quenched. Though it was in the heat of the moment, during an angry exchange of thoughtless words that his pursuit came to a climax. Once their lips collided together there was little give between them. She pushing and pulling just as hard as he. There was nothing romantic or gentle in either of their actions and it was just the way he preferred it. He wasn’t interested in her love, but he suspected she knew that. Especially given the way she bit down on his bottom lip drawing forth blood along with a wince and a hiss from him. Though he was quick to retaliate slamming her back against the wall, causing her to cry out.  
  
However his small moment of smug satisfaction was short lived, when she roughly grabbed the back of his hair, her nails digging into the skin of his neck and pulled him into another kiss. Despite the coppery traces of his blood mixing in, he refused to back down. Kissing her harder, more demanding, pressing her into the wall with his own crushing weight. They were both breathless by the next time their lips broke apart. Soon he was looking into her eyes, again another fight for dominance as both refused to look away. He refused to even blink. Before his brain could even process the matter, his hands moved to pull open her shirt, while her hands pulled at his tunic.  
  
It was a whirlwind of clothing flying as they both found themselves half dressed. Once more his lips were upon hers as her legs wrapped around his waist and roughly he thrust himself inside her. She broke the kiss to cry out again. While all he could do was groan in the sheer pleasure of feeling her pulsating warm depths squeeze and clench around his cock. Truly he had almost forgotten how good it could feel. Mercilessly he pounded into her, relishing the sound of her pleasured cries and moans mixing with the sounds of their bodies slapping together.  
  
Occasionally he muttered an obscenity as the intensity of the pleasure threatened to overwhelm him, while she managed to moan out an insult to goad him on further. Until finally they both collapsed against the floor panting.  
  
“You’re such a bastard, Loki.” She uttered, slowly catching her breath, a definite note of affection in her voice.  
  
“From you, I take that as high praise.” He quipped, punctuated with a breathy laugh. It wasn’t in either of their natures to speak sweet words and he was perfectly content with that. He found lust so much easier to deal with if there was no silly notions like love attached to it.  
  
“Ever the modest one, I see.” She replied with an amused scoff.  
  
“Modesty is overrated.” He told her, turning his head just in time to be greeted with another passionate kiss. It seemed she wasn’t quite finished, but then again, neither was he. Not by a long shot as he slipped his hand into her silken strands of blonde hair before roughly grasping a handful to forcefully pull her back. “So ready for more punishment?”  
  
She merely looked down at him with a mischievous grin on her face. He took it as a cue to roll them over, pinning her down on floor with him hovering over her. “And people say that I am the glutton for punishment.” He joked, before claiming her lips again. Though she yielded to him, still neither he nor she were gentle.  
  
Admittedly it was good to find someone even less interested in romantic attachments as he. He would never utter the words, ‘I love you’ and she would never expect him to and he couldn’t ask for much more when it came to such an arrangement. Perhaps his luck was finally turning around.


End file.
